


Be Mine

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra decides it's finally time to tell Jake how she feels, but thing get complicated when she sees him buying a gift she thinks is for another girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day LITs! I got the idea for this fic after I saw this adorable little bear at Cracker Barrel one morning. I'd been driving since 4 AM at the time, so my mind was a mess and this happened. Hope you like it!

      Cassandra smiled at the cashier as she walked away from the counter in the small country store. The Librarians had met at the local Cracker Barrel for breakfast that morning. Valentine’s day was that weekend, and Cassandra had seized the opportunity to buy her friends gifts in the restaurant’s cute little store full of all sorts of trinkets. 

Inside her bag were two very special purchases: a little box of chocolates, and a card, ready to be filled with all the words she never said. She didn’t know what it was: maybe it was just the spirit of the holiday, or all the flirting they’d done lately, but she’d finally gathered the courage to tell Jacob how she felt about him.

Of course, courage could only come in so large of a package. She wasn’t brave enough to say it to him outright, so she couldn’t think of any better way to do it than to write it in a Valentine’s card. It was seemingly innocent, and she didn’t even have to be in front of him when he read it.

With a smile on her face and a skip in her step, she headed off to the bathroom before they left.

           Five minutes later, Cassandra was walking back into the shop when she spotted Jake talking to the same cashier that had helped her. Curious, she snuck over and hid behind a nearby display to hear what was going on. 

He was paying for a cute little stuffed bear. It was brown with big eyes, and it was holding something that she couldn't make out

“You got a Valentine?” the cashier asked. 

“Yeah” Jake chuckled. He looked down at the bear and gave a tiny little smile. “She’s real special”

Cassandra felt like she’d taken a bullet to the chest. He already had a Valentine; so much for the card. This was the second time since knowing Jake that she had been ready to wear he heart on her sleeve, and every time she’d had it stepped on. She turned from the counter and quickly ran out to the car, before Jake could turn around and see the hot tears building up in her eyes. 

* * *

 

It was the day before Valentine’s Day, and Jake was getting anxious. Telling Cassie how he felt about her was already terrifying, but on Valentine’s Day...; he was putting a lot on his plate. It didn’t help that for the past two days she’d barely been speaking to him. 

All he’d been trying to do was flirt, just like they’d been doing since September. She wouldn’t even smile at him though. She was acting like they weren’t even friends. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then she walked through the annex. 

She looked at the floor and walked quickly, moving straight to the table. Jake tried his luck again, stepping to the spot across from him. 

“Hey Cassie” he said. 

“Hi Jake” she said quietly. 

He opened his mouth to say something else, but all of sudden, she walked away, and just like that, she was gone again. Jake leaned against the table and sighed. How was he going to make his confession tomorrow if he couldn’t manage to be in the same room as her for ten seconds? 

Eve walked into the room next, looking at a stack of folders. 

“Hey Baird” Jake called. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any idea why Cassandra’s been avoiding you?”

“She’s been avoiding you?” 

“For like the past two days yeah. It’s really bothering me”

“Sorry Stone. Can’t help you. I’ll let you know if I find something out though”

“Alright” Jake sighed. “Thanks”

“No problem!” Eve called as she walked out the door. 

Alone again. Jake didn’t know what to do. He felt like he’d woken up in some kind of alternate universe.

* * *

 

The truth was, Baird did know. Cassandra had come and talked to her the night after they all went to Cracker Barrel, which is when she knew all this craziness had started. She found Cassandra working when she walked into the next room. 

“Hey Red” she said. “I know you’re upset, but Stone’s caught on to you ignoring him. He seems pretty upset about it”

“I know” Cassandra said. “I can see how hurt he is. It’s killing me Eve, but…I just can’t talk to him right now” 

Baird moved and sat across from Cassandra. She felt it in her duties as the redhead’s friend, and not just as her Guardian, to help her through it. Of course, she also just wanted the tension gone between the two Librarians. It was weird. 

“Cassandra” she said gently. “I know that you like him, and that you’re upset, but this can’t go on forever. Eventually you’re either gonna have to tell him, or let it go”

“I know!” Cassandra insisted. “I told you I just can’t do it now. I can’t even look at him right now. I was planning on it and then…”

“And then _what_?”

“I wrote the card Eve” Cassandra sniffed. “I don’t know why, but at lunch I decided to write it anyway, and now it all hurts all over again.”

Eve put a hand on Cassandra’s shoulder. She hated seeing her like this. She’d never had a younger sister, but she was starting to think that this is what it would feel like. 

“I don’t just like him Baird” Cassandra cried. “I _love_ him. And until tomorrow is over, looking at him when I thought he felt the same way and knowing he doesn’t…”

“Alright” Baird conceded. “Don’t talk to him yet. I don’t blame you. Just try to bring yourself to a resolution ok?”

“Ok.” the librarian smiled. “Thanks Eve”

“Hey. That’s what I’m here for”

* * *

That night, Eve plopped down on the couch next to Flynn after handing him one of the two beers she had grabbed from the kitchen.

“How’d everything go today?” he asked after placing his arm around her. 

“Weird” she said. “There’s all this tension going on between Stone and Cassandra. It’s getting uncomfortable”

“What happened?” Eve sighed and turned towards Flynn. The day was over and she really wanted to forget all of this, cuddle up on the couch, and make out a little before bed. Plus, she didn’t want to feel like she was betraying Cassandra’s trust. 

“Well” she sighed. “You’re never going to believe this, but I guess Cassandra has feelings for Stone.”

“Oh yeah I knew that” Flynn said casually, swigging his beer. Eve stared at him quizzically. 

“What?” he continued. “You didn’t notice?”

“Not until she told me” Eve argued. She wasn’t amused any more by Flynn’s laughter and smugness. 

“Come on!” he teased. “It was so obvious. I picked up on it the day we met them.”

“Well, whatever. The point is, Cassandra was planning on telling him how she felt tomorrow, and then when we were out for breakfast the other day she saw him buying a bear for some other girl and now she’s upset and she doesn’t want to…” Eve stopped when she heard Flynn laughing again next to her. She smacked him in the arm.

“What?!” he protested. 

“It’s not funny. I really care about these people and I know Cassandra’s feelings might seem cliché but that doesn’t mean they’re not valid!”

“I know” Flynn said, not helped by the fact that he was still chuckling. He didn’t like when Eve gave him the death glare, though, as always, he found her stormy eyes hysterical and adorable. 

“That’s not why I’m laughing” he finally managed to explain. 

“Then why?!”

“It’s just that Stone came to talk to me the other day. He bought the bear for Cassandra” 

“What?!”

“I still can’t believe you never picked up on this before”

“That’s not the point Flynn!” Eve shouted. She was getting tired of this. Of course he would pick the night before Valentine’s Day to be a total ass. Normally she’d have left him alone on the couch by now, but she was too excited by the new information. 

“Stone and Cassandra?” she gasped. 

“Yep” Flynn said, leaning back on the couch with a look of satisfaction on his face as Eve continued to sit forward with shock.

* * *

 

Stone was the last one in the Library that night, and he was roaming around making sure everything was put away. He walked slowly as he approached Cassandra’s lab. Valentine’s Day was the next morning and she still hadn’t started talking to him. There was no way she’d want to accept a Valentine from him tomorrow. 

As he walked around the main table, his eyes fell upon a card open face up, with his name written on the top. He knew he probably shouldn’t intrude, but the past few days’ events had built up his curiosity too much. Glancing around to make a final check that no one was there, he picked up the card and read it. 

_Dear Jake,_   
_Happy Valentine’s Day! I bought this card for you at Cracker Barrel on Thursday. I don’t know why I’m writing it now. I mean, I was planning on giving this to you, and I was super excited, but then I saw you buying that bear for your girlfriend._

_I really hope you’re happy Jake, I do. So, for that matter, I shouldn’t be writing or saying these things, but I’m most likely never going to give you this card, so it’s not like it matters. Writing it now is just wishful thinking I guess._

_Jacob, you mean more to me than any other person has before. I didn’t know what the things I’ve felt or you were until we met. You’ve opened me up to a whole new world where I don’t have to be afraid to be myself, and I don’t have to be afraid of my condition. I know how to control it, and how to embrace it, and celebrate who I am, and that’s all because of you._

_I love you Jacob. I’ve loved you for a long time, but it hasn’t been so obvious to me until these past few months. Once I realized it though, I started to make the connections: why it broke my heart when you said you didn’t trust me, why I was so inexplicably uncomfortable, and angry even, when you were with Mabel, and why I felt like everything around me shattered when I saw you buying that bear._

_So there it is, my heart poured out for you, though now I know it’s hopeless. But, I do love you, and I really think we could be beautiful together, if you’d let me in. So, will you Be Mine this Valentine’s Day?_   
_-Your Cassie_

Jake looked up from the note in shock. He was frozen for a moment before finally shoving it in his bag, and running out the back door.

* * *

Cassandra was sitting at home watching some stupid rom-com on Netflix. It may have been a cliché way to drown out her sorrows, but whatever, it was working. Suddenly, her doorbell sounded. Thinking it was the Chinese she ordered, she got up to answer the door. 

When she looked through the peephole though, she was met with a far different sight: Jacob, standing there. He looked so upset. She was scared, but Colonel Baird was right: she couldn’t avoid him forever. After taking a deep breath, she opened the door. 

“What do you want Jacob?” she asked quietly. 

“Can I come in?”

“Jake I don’t…”

“Please” He sounded desperate, and he was breaking her heart. She sighed and stepped aside. She was barely able to clear the doorframe before he rushed inside. 

“What’s this about?” she asked. She was starting to get scared. He was sweating, and he looked way to exasperated for a quiet night following a day with no case. 

“I found your note when I was cleaning up the Library before Cassie”

“Oh” All of a sudden she wished she had never even answered the door. He was here to yell at her, she knew it, to tell her off and explain to her why they could never be. She wasn’t ready for this. She may be strong enough to force herself to talk to him, but this would be too much. 

“I’m sorry Jake” she cried. She wasn’t planning on breaking down into tears. She certainly didn’t want to, and yet here she was, broken down and vulnerable in front of the man who was the reason for her tears. 

“Cassie” he urged. “Why are you sorry?”

“I shouldn’t have written those things if I knew you were seeing someone. It was wrong, and I was being selfish again. You shouldn’t have had to read that and feel uncomfortable.”

“Cassie” he chuckled. He was laughing at her. Already this was worse than she expected. “I think you really need to open this present I brought for you”

He held out a bag covered in hearts and she froze in shock. Why was he giving her a gift? 

“Jake you don’t have to…” she started, but he cut her off. 

“Open the bag Cassie” he repeated, thrusting it out towards her. Slowly, she reached out and took it from him, and reached into the layers of tissue paper. 

Her hand hit something soft and furry, and she stopped breathing. It couldn’t be what she thought it was. She pulled the gift out and smiled as soon as her eyes fell on it.

“It’s the bear” she muttered. 

“Open the envelope” Jake whispered. She looked up at him confused, before looking down at what was in the bear’s arms: a hot pink envelope with the words _Be Mine_. She detached the Velcro and pulled out the index card that Jake had placed inside. 

_I love you too_ Cassandra looked up at Jake with tears in her eyes. All these days she’d let herself be upset and crushed, and she hadn’t even thought about the possibility that the best case scenario was a reality. 

“It’s always been you Cassie” Jake said. “You’re the one.”

She started crying and rushed forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and squeezed. They’d hugged before, but this was different. Now they knew that the intention was not as friends. 

“I’m sorry I ignored you for all those days” she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. 

“It’s okay” Jake said. “If I thought I couldn’t have you, I’d have done the same thing”

“Well you don’t have to worry about that now. I’m all yours” 

 

 

 


End file.
